


I could really eat something

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [25]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 25: "I could really eat something."Everyone's hungry in the morning, especially Kaito.





	I could really eat something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“Ugh, I could really eat something.” Saguru grumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled his way out of the bedroom, presumably down to the kitchen.

Kaito grumbled too, as his favorite space heater abandoned him and their cocoon. It was too early in the day, and he wasn’t done sleeping yet, and he wants his heater back. He tossed and turned for a bit in the blanket burrito before deciding that it was a lost cause. He yanked at the blanket, struggling to find the ends so that he could unwrap himself and get out. After struggling for a few minutes and almost falling off of the bed, Kaito finally freed himself from his self-made prison.

He yawned, smacking his lips together. Hm, was he hungry? He might be hungry. He shrugged to himself as he stretched, cracking his joints here and there, getting rid of any stiffness he got from the night. He was probably fine for now. He just had to figure out what excuse to make to Saguru so he doesn’t make Kaito eat anything. He was really not in the mood to regurgitate anything today.

He sighed as he rolled his eyes with his whole head. 

It’s so annoying to play human. 

His brain kindly reminded him of Saguru, and of last night. Kaito smirked. Well, some things made all the pretending and acting he had to do all worth it. He hummed happily as he sauntered downstairs to join his boyfriend. 

The scent of oil, and salt, and meat drifted to his nose. Well, he guessed that it was meat, of some kind. A lot of human foods smelt similar to him ever since he first got turned. It had been a long while since he last smelt human foods for what it actually was. Kaito didn’t think he could really remember what they actually smell like anymore. It used to bother him, back when he was first turned. Not anymore though. Why miss what you can no longer have? Especially when you won’t ever be able to get it back. 

Kaito's been alive for long enough to have learnt this lesson. 

He entered the kitchen to find his boyfriend looking like an absolute mess, swaying slightly as he stood in front of the stove. Kaito didn’t think he’d ever seen Saguru’s hair look this messy, all mussed up to the point that it’s doubled in size. His hand barely holding on to the spatula as he swayed in place, snapping into attention at the pop and sizzle of the pan in front of him, before going back to looking dazed and sleepy again.

Kaito’s eyes trailed from Saguru’s arm to the marks littering his naked torso with a satisfied smirk. He took a deep breath instinctively at the sight of a lovely healthy looking fresh meal, just standing so totally unaware of his presence. The presence of a predator. Hmmm... Saguru has always smelt good to him, but today he was smelling absolutely delectable. 

He stalked quietly into the kitchen, taking a long sniff again. Hmm, yesss, Saguru was smelling quite delicious this morning. Kaito eyed at all the exposed skin, his lovely prey’s long vulnerable neck, and licked at his fangs. 

Accidentally, he nicked his tongue on one of his fangs, ow, he didn’t expect them to be fully extended already. He swallowed the blood in his mouth.

Then snapped out of his trance, and quickly backed away from Saguru. He made a noise as he pressed himself against one of the walls in the kitchen, startling his boyfriend from the sleepy daze he was it. Kaito gulped. 

Saguru turned around to look at him, looking like he could benefit from a few more hours of sleep. Kaito still pressed up against the wall. He positioned himself to look more casual and relaxed his face back into a neutral expression. Saguru smiled sleepily at him.

“G’mornin’, you hungry?”

** _ ‘Yessss’_ **

Kaito smiled shakily while his mind screamed at him.

“Ah, not really. I don’t really eat breakfast,” he lied.

“Hmmm, that’s not good.” Saguru pouted at him with those kissable lips. Calling him to come closer, just for a taste, just a little. 

But he couldn’t, not to Saguru. 

Saguru turned his back to him and went back to cooking. “Breakfast is the most important meal, you know?” Saguru said in that cute tone of his when he wanted to be playful. “Well, let me know if you change your mind, ok? I can always make more.” 

It was sweet. That Saguru cared so much about his well-being, about keeping him well-fed, when he was the one person Kaito never wanted to feed on. 

Kaito swallowed dryly as he stared grimly at his boyfriend’s back.

He was so  _ so  _ ** _hungry._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
